A need exists for a system for making a ballistic material capable of faster production than currently available techniques that provides a high quality material and consistent results.
A need exists for a system for making a ballistic material or fabric using an adhesive having a very fast cure time.
A need exists for a system for making a ballistic material that can be used as a spall cover for personal wearable body armor and for military vehicle and aircraft seating.
A need exists for a system to make a ballistic material that can be used for tents, covers, and tarps that is strong, usable with other substrates, and can be effective to prevent flying debris from reaching inhabitants of a structure.
A need exists for a system for making a ballistic material that can be used to help protect wind power turbines and solar panel backing, in addition to armor plate covers for personal body armor, fighter pilot seating, helicopter seating, and vehicle seating, including military vehicle and aircraft seating.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.